


Dark Surrender

by lalaitskelcey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey, Empress Palpatine, F/M, One Shot, based on an edit I saw on twitter, but not really, mostly porn with small bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaitskelcey/pseuds/lalaitskelcey
Summary: ‘What could you give me?’‘My grandchild, Empress Palpatine.’Rey surrenders to the dark, and finally joins Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Dark Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Very smutty one shot. Like 98% porn and 2% plot. This is my first time writing smut, so please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/rebgerman/status/1240020845894029314?s=21) edit

“What could you give me?”

Kylo Ren glowers at the emperor over his saber, and his cloudy eyes seem to narrow.

“My grandchild. Empress Palpatine.” 

His saber lowers a fraction, trying to work out who he means. But before he can open his mouth to ask, an image flashes through his mind. A woman, with a dark flowing robe all around her, she ignites her double saber, and snaps it into place as a staff. She smirks at him, and then lunges. He gasps when he realizes he’s looking at Rey. His grip tightens around his saber, 

“That’s impossible.” He growls through clenched teeth.

Palpatine just smiles.

~~

Rey isn’t proud of it, but when Finn tries to insist on going to Kef Bir with her, something in her just snaps. She turns back to him, and raises a hand.

“You will not accompany me to Kef Bir.”

His face scrunches up, and he frowns. “Rey, what are-“

“You will go back to Ajan Kloss and await further instructions.”

His face relaxes, “I will go back to Ajan Kloss and await further instructions.” 

She drops her hand, taking a shallow breath. 

After she gets to Keff Bir, she quickly locates the way finder. She’s mesmerized when she sees her dark self, and finds herself drawn forward, into the dark. Her dark self smiles, and embraces her. “Don’t be afraid of who you are.”

For the first time in her life, Rey finds that she isn’t.

~~

Kylo clenches his fist, and tries to sense her. He knows she’s here, he felt her. He ignites his saber, lighting his path. He goes to the part of the ship he can sense the most darkness, knowing this must be where the way finder is. Where Rey is. He looks around the wreckage, momentarily distracted with thoughts of how marvelous this ship must have been. His gaze settles on a set of doors, and he takes small steps toward them. When he’s a foot away, they open, and he raises his saber, prepared for an attack. 

“I figured you’d be happier to see me, Supreme Leader.”

His breath catches, as Rey steps out of the darkness. She looks almost exactly like the vision he had of her, draped in a black robe, her face looking shadowed. As she comes closer, she pulls her hood back, and he’s surprised to see her hair is loose around her shoulders. She smirks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Kylo? What you dreamt about?” She tilts her head, the corners of her mouth turning down. 

He just stares, taking shallow breaths. He watches her approach him, stopping just in front of him.

“You’re going to take me to Exegol. We’ll deal with Palpatine.”

He just nods, still at a loss for words. She raises a hand, reaching it back to tangle in his hair. He feels his blood rush south as she tugs him down closer to her face.

“But we can do that later.” She crushes her mouth against his, pulling him closer with an arm around his back. His hands grip her waist, and she moans into his mouth. He takes the opportunity to lick into her mouth, his tongue crashing into hers. He pulls her even closer, her stomach pressed against his groin. Her hands slip down his body, and she holds his hips. 

“You’re already so hard for me.” She whispers, her lips still against his. 

He growls, and dips his head, kissing down her jaw. When he reaches her neck, he bite her gently, and then soothes it with his tongue. She pushes him away slightly and looks up at him. 

“Take off your clothes.”

His cock twitches. While keeping her gaze, he removes his cape. He pulls off his gloves, and drops them to the floor, and pulls his arm bindings off. She watches him with a hungry look in her eyes, and she assists him with pulling off his sweater. She places her hands on his chest, and they roam over his muscles. Her hands slide down to his stomach, and he hisses and she cups his hardness through his pants. She slides her fingers under the waistband of his trousers, and crouches to pull them all the way down. His breath hitches as she wraps a hand around him, looking up at him through her lashes as she strokes him. He squeezes his eyes shut as her pretty little mouth wraps around him. 

“Rey…”

He opens his eyes again, to see her looking up at him, with a raised eyebrow. He cups her face in his hands, and pulls her back up. He leans down and slants his mouth over hers. 

“Let me do something first.” He says, and when she doesn’t object, he moves his hands down to her thighs, and bunches the fabric up and pulls it up over her head. He’s very pleased to see she’s wearing nothing underneath it. He again presses his mouth to hers, biting her bottom lip as he cups her breasts. He moves his mouth down her neck, and collar bones, finally to her lovely hardened nipples. Her hands tangle in his hair, as he swirls his tongue around one of them. He grazes his teeth over it, and she gasps, tugging his hair even harder. He drops to his knees, and strokes his hands up and down her thighs, looking up at her. Her lips are slightly parted and kiss swollen, and she’s breathing heavy. He kisses down her stomach, making his way toward her glistening center. He nudges her knees apart, and the sight of her wet, and wanting  _ for him _ makes him even harder. He reaches up to grip her hips, and kisses her center.

“ _ Kylo…. _ ” She moans his name, her hands still tangled in his hair. 

The sound of his name on her lips encourages him, and he licks up her slit, and swirls around her clit. She bucks her hips against his face, and he can’t help but smirk. He tongue teases her entrance, dipping inside. She is practically panting now, and he’s surprised she hasn’t pulled out his hair with how hard she grips it. He drags his tongue back up, and closes his mouth around her clit, and sucks hard. She cries out as her legs start shaking, and he keeps his hold on her hips so she stays upright. He gently strokes her with his tongue as she comes down, and when she stops shaking, she pushes his face away and then drops to her knees with him. She crushes her mouth against his, seeking his tongue. 

“Do you taste yourself?” He mumbles against her lips. 

She just kisses him harder, biting his lip enough to draw blood. She reaches between them, and begins to stroke him. He growls, and tightens his hands on her hips. 

“Sit down.” She orders him. 

He lowers himself down on his cloak, and she straddles him. She kisses him again, as she continues stroking him, before lining him up with her entrance. He grabs her hips to keep her from lowering herself, and she starts to protest before he kisses her and asks,

“Have you done this before?”

She huffs, “No. Only you.” She kisses him again. 

“Then we need to do this carefully. If we do it too quickly it could hurt you.”

“I don’t care.” She growls.

He nudges her nose with his, “I do. Don’t worry, I want to do this as much as you do, but you don’t need to hurt yourself.” 

She groans, pressing her forehead down on his shoulder. He gently lowers her down, and she hisses as his cock grazes her entrance. He lowers her a bit more, marveling in how wonderful her cunt feels around him. 

“Are you okay?” He huffs out, feeling breathless. 

She kisses him again, and he takes that as a yes. He keeps going, and notices as she winces and immediately stops. 

“Just give me a moment,” she whispers against his lips. 

He can feel her heartbeat against his chest, just as erratic as his. She exhales, and squeezes his shoulder, and he sheathes himself in her completely. He huffs out a breath, his face pressed in the crook of her neck. 

“God, you’re so tight.” He presses kisses to her neck, she hums and wiggles her hips a little, making him groan.

“I think you can move now,” She wraps her arms around his shoulders and drags her finger over his scalp. 

He slowly moves her up and back down, and she whimpers. He leans his head back to look at her, 

“Is it okay?”

She just nods, rocking her hips against his. She begins moving at her own pace, and he runs his hands up and down her side, down to her thighs. 

“Fuck me, please.” She says right next to his ear.

He pulls her back, and attacks her mouth with his, and then maneuvers them so she’s lying on her back, and he pushes her right leg up to her chest. She scratches her nails down his back, and he thrusts into her. 

“Harder.” She moans.

He bucks his hips against her, harder and faster, and catches her lips. He breathes in every moan and whimper that comes out of her. Her hands roam up and down his back, scratching in some places. He knows he’s close, and he wants to feel her come apart on his cock. He reaches a hand between them and circles her clit, and she quickly falls apart with a scream. Her walls clench around him, and that’s all he needs to join her. It’s like an explosion, he just sees white. He’d never had an orgasm this powerful on his own. He drops his face on her chest, half collapsing on her. 

“It’s a shame…” she mumbles.

“Hmm?” He raises his head to look at her, and lays down on his side. 

“I didn’t get to make you come with my mouth.” She traces his scar over his eyebrow, and down to his jaw. 

He chuckles, and nips at her finger. “There’s always next time.” He puts a hand around her waist, pulling her against him. 

She raises an eyebrow, “You sound so sure there’ll be ‘a next time’.”

He pecks her lips, “Oh, there will be.” 

She just smirks, and pulls his face back to hers. 

  
  



End file.
